


Film Festival

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chance Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Gwen dragged Arthur to the film festival. He’s not impressed.





	Film Festival

Arthur looked up from where he was sitting when someone sat down heavily in one of the white couches in the meeting tent. A bloke about his age, leaned his head back and sighed.

“You okay?”

The man looked up again. “Yeah, just saw an intense movie.”

That was what they were here for. At least according to Gwen who had dragged him to the film festival. “About what?”

He usually didn’t make small-talk with random people, but he was bored and the guy seemed to be nice. 

“The one about the hypocritical preacher and the drug addict.” The man rubbed a hand across his face.

Arthur had no idea what the movie was, he had just come because Gwen had a spare ticket.

“You?”

“Huh?”

“What movie have you seen? Or did you just come here for the atmosphere?” Curious blue eyes peeked from underneath a beanie that was pulled too deeply into the handsome face.

Arthur adjusted his baseball hat. “To be honest, I’ve only seen half of the movie. Maybe it’s too intellectual for me or maybe I’m just too dumb to understand…it was dead boring. Some kind of documentary.”

The man chuckled and Arthur was lost in the way his eyes crinkled up. 

“Yeah, sorry. I’m more of a popcorn-movie-lover. Give me some good old action and I’m in, but this…” Arthur shrugged. He knew he was surrounded by cineastes and the movies they showed here were meant to be art. “Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate the craft and love to see well composed pictures, but some stuff…”

“Just flies over your head.” The man nodded. “Same here. It was pretty good, but still…”

Arthur grinned. “Wanna get out of here and go to the movies?”

The man grinned, nodded and reached for his backpack.


End file.
